Crazy Girl
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: FINCHEL ONESHOT. Finn and Rachel get in a fight about college and New York. Set during season 3.


**Author's note: Okay, so this idea came to me when I was laying in bed and couldn't sleep, and **_**Crazy Girl **_**by the Eli Young Band came on my ipod and it just hit me. So here it is; the results of my insomnia haha. **

"God, Rach, this is so stupid! Why are we even fighting about this?" Finn Hudson threw his arms up in frustration. "Because, _Finn,_" said Rachel Berry, "It is crucial that you start the application process as soon as possible if you want to get into a good college!" Finn got quiet. "We both know it won't do any good for me to even try to apply, Rachel. I won't get in. I'm just- I'm just not smart enough, okay?" Finn turned to try to walk away, but Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and he paused. "Finn," she whispered. "You _are_ smart enough. Don't ever doubt that. I know you that can do this, Finn."

"Whatever," grumbled Finn, "You're just trying to make me feel better. Don't sugar-paste it, Rach." "You mean sugar-coat." Finn rolled his eyes. "But God, Finn, when are you going to see that _I_ think you're good enough? That I _know _you're good enough? You- you really just... piss me off when you say things like that!" Rachel yelled as she stomped her foot. _Whoa_, thought Finn. Rachel Berry never swears. She must be serious. "Rachel, I know you're trying to help and all but I just don't wanna think about it right now, okay? Could you just... leave me alone for a while?"

Finn turned the corner and started to walk away when he heard a choked sob. He sighed and turned around, walking back to where Rachel had broken down crying by her locker. He knelt down next to her and said, "C'mere, Rach." and gathered her into his arms while she cried into his shoulder. "Baby, please don't cry," he pleaded. As he stroked her hair, he said "You know how much I love you, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well when two people love each other as much as we do, they fight sometimes. And sometimes one of them will say something really stupid that he wishes he hadn't." Rachel giggled softly as Finn wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"We're gonna drive each other crazy sometimes, Rach, but I'm never going anywhere because I'm so, so in love with you." "I love you too, Finn." said Rachel. "But just because I might have to walk away sometimes, that doesn't _ever_ mean that I don't love you. I don't think it's possible for me to _not_ love you," Finn chuckled. "I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean what I said before. I just, I just can't stand the thought of you leaving and me not coming with you. Not that you ever really asked me too... it kind of made me feel like even _you_ didn't think I was good enough-" Rachel interrupted him, "Finn Hudson!" "Just let me finish, Rach. I know that's not true. I know you think I can do it but I'm just not convinced yet." "Finn Christopher Hudson, I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you just how amazing you are, but I'll keep on telling you until you believe it." said Rachel. "Thanks, babe." Finn smiled.

"And Finn?" "Yeah?" "Would you like to accompany me to the 'Big Apple'?" Finn grinned ear to ear. "Of course I would. But I'm gonna need your help to get there, ok?" "Okay." said Rachel, smiling brightly. Finn rested his hand on her cheek, entwining his fingers in her hair. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers gently, smiling at the end of the kiss.

"Rachel Berry, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Finn said. "Maybe," said Rachel with a smile. "Well, I do. Like crazy. You know, before we became friends, back when I was dating Quinn, well... I just, I'm just really glad I met you, Rachel. You saved me from being the kinda guy my dad wouldn't be proud of, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. I may not be the smartest guy," "Finn! We just talked about this!" Rachel said angrily. "Like I said, I may not be the smartest guy but the smartest thing I've ever done was make you my girl," As Finn's lips turned up at the corner into Rachel's favorite crooked grin, she kissed him again and couldn't help but think just how lucky she was to have a man like Finn Hudson love her as much as she loved him.


End file.
